epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine
Wolverine battled Freddy Krueger in Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Born James Howlett and commonly known as Logan, Wolverine is a mutant who possesses retractable claws, animal-keen senses, enhanced physical capabilities, and powerful regenerative ability known as a healing factor. In many adaptations, Howlett was inducted into Weapon X, a top-secret Canadian government program to create human superweapons from which his skeleton was infused with adamantium, a nigh-indestructible metal. He has been depicted variously as a member of the X-Men, Alpha Flight, and the Avengers. He was portrayed by Hugh Jackman in the X-Men movie franchise. Wolverine is typical of the many tough antiheroes that emerged in American popular culture after the Vietnam War; his willingness to use deadly force and his brooding nature became standard characteristics for comic book antiheroes by the end of the 1980s. As a result, the character became a fan favorite of the increasingly popular X-Men franchise, and has been featured in his own solo comic since 1988. Wolverine was ranked #1 in Wizard magazine's 2008 Top 200 Comic Book Characters; 4th in Empire's 2008 Greatest Comic Characters; #21 on Fandomania.com's list of Greatest Fictional Characters; 4th on IGN's 2011 Top 100 Comic Book Heroes; 5th on IGN's Top 50 Avengers in 2012; and #41 in ComicsAlliance's 50 Sexiest Male Characters in Comics in 2013. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Nice glove, bub, but I'm real from bones to teeth. And that claw is like a strap on: there's a pussy underneath. Don't sleep? That's all you got for me? Could defeat your ass with a cup of tea! I been to hell and back and whooped Satan's ass, you got beat by a Nancy on Elm Street! (Ha!) You wanna talk about burns, mac? The PTA turned your face into Deadpool's ballsack, Wrapped in a Where's Waldo? sweater, Jason can't talk and he rocks the mic better! So step into my catnap, see if you can hack that, better hang on to your whack hat, 'Cause your worst nightmare ain't Hugh Jack shit compared to the least of my Weapon X flashbacks! I'm the adamantium champion X-man! You'll only ever be half of Edward Scissorhands! So don't get me more pissed, chump. I'll take your whole franchise out with a fist bump! 'Verse 2:' (Aargh!) That verse stung, bub, but I've already recovered. I'll call you tomorrow morning if I need my toast buttered. I ain't got time for this. I'm saving the world. What qualities do you bring? You're a pedophile from the Midwest. At least R. Kelly could sing! So you've got the wrong room if you're looking for fear. Only thing scares me is a fridge with no beer! That face tells me you've met your match, But come back if you've got another itch to scratch! Scrapped lyrics I'll be at the doctor when I'm through wrecking your spot But only for a booster for my tetanus shot The glove, the hat, the kid-touching: can't help but compare it You're half MJ, half Subway Guy Jared You got the type of face to make a fella drop out of Med School With that nut sac head looks worse than Deadpool Winning this battle? I’m really not concerned 'Cause I'm looking at your face and you're already pretty burned You better stay behind walls 'cause your face looks fucking awful I couldn't find a picture of you so I googled blue waffle The sweat stains from that nasty hat are the real horror You keep showing up in people's dreams like Fedora the explora When the glove comes off you're more like Freddy Mercury Your claws are like a strap-on 'cause there's a pussy underneath When the glove comes off you're all gums and no teeth Trivia *According to EpicLLOYD, Wolverine's costume is based on the classic brown look from the Uncanny X-Men comic book series. *Wolverine was mentioned by Boba Fett in Deadpool vs Boba Fett and referenced by Stan Lee in Jim Henson vs Stan Lee. **This makes him the fourteenth rapper to appear after being mentioned in a previous battle. **Wolverine would go on to mention Fett's opponent, Deadpool, during his own battle. *He is the fourth Marvel Comics hero to rap, after Thor, Deadpool, and Bruce Banner. **He is the eighth superhero in general, after Batman, Robin, Superman, and Wonder Woman. **He is the fifth rapper associated with Marvel, including Stan Lee. **He is the fifth Marvel-related character portrayed by EpicLLOYD. **He is the third Marvel hero to change forms, after Thor and Bruce Banner, and the fourth superhero in general to change forms, including Superman. **He is the second Marvel hero to not go first, after Thor. *Wolverine's signature mask was worn by Nice Peter in The Patreon Song. *He is the eleventh character to visually be seen holding either a cigarette, a cigar, or a pipe. *He is the seventh rapper to appear in a setting that does not involve a screen backdrop, after Stanley Kubrick, J. R. R. Tolkien, Gordon Ramsay, Stevie Wonder, Nice Peter, and EpicLLOYD. **After Stevie Wonder, Wolverine is the second rapper to have a verse without directly facing his opponent, as he was unable to spot him in battle. Gallery Wolverine with Freddy as claws.png|Freddy Krueger as Wolverine's claws Wolverine with Freddy as claws 2.png|A closeup-shot with Freddy Krueger as Wolverine's claws Wolverine Season 6 Trailer.png|Wolverine's claws as seen in the Season 6 trailer, hinting at his appearance Stan Lee with claw.jpg|Stan Lee with Wolverine's claws Lloyd as Wolverine.jpeg|A behind the scenes image of EpicLLOYD posing in a similar manner as Wolverine Wolverine sideburns.png|EpicLLOYD with Wolverine's sideburns 52917242 157294838512250 3870106594661946786 n.jpg|Another look at EpicLLOYD with Wolverine's sideburns|link=https://www.instagram.com/p/BuvBbkSFWIz/ Lloyd makeup.jpeg|EpicLLOYD with makeup and headgear for the comic costume Wolverine Mask Patreon Song.png|Nice Peter wearing Wolverine's mask in "The Patreon Song" Process of Wolverine.JPG|A collage of EpicLLOYD turning into Wolverine posted on EpicLLOYD's instagram page Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine Category:EpicLLOYD